Untitled
by Sapphire Assassin Riku
Summary: His freedom, and the resurrection of his best friend, in exchange of the life of the the one he loved.


**PROLOGUE**

"Is he awake now?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Lucifer walked towards the figure that was beyond the cell gates. His eyes seemed to hold no emotion as he stood there, staring at the demon that was sitting by the wall, leaning against it, his wrists and ankles chained towards it. The demon's head was hung, his hair covering his face.

"Amon, I believe that you are awake," said Lucifer.

A low growl.

"Let go of me," was what followed.

"No. You are to stay within the confines of this cell until everything is over," Lucifer replied. He narrowed his gaze, and his mind wandered off to somebody whom he considered the cause of all the mess they were currently in. "My dear, beloved Amon, you've been too reckless lately. Of everything you've done in your entire existence, this would have to be the worst. Falling in love with a fallen archangel…what were you thinking?"

"You don't give a damn. Now let go of me."

"I will certainly not just set you free." Lucifer pursed his lips. He hated it…he hated doing this to him, when he loved him. But he had no other choice. All that he had was on the line. "There _was_ a condition proposed to you, however, by Lord Ashura."

"A…condition?" The prisoner's gaze narrowed, as he turned his head slightly to get a better look at the other man. "What did he say?"

"He asks of you to kill Asch Lilith Grave, in exchange for your freedom."

"_NO!"_ It was a yell of disbelief, of shock, and of outrage. Silvery-gray eyes widened, suddenly bloodshot. "What the hell are you saying?! Impossible! I would never, _ever_ kill a person whom I love!"

"Even if it would mean your freedom?"

The prisoner's eyes were now as wide as saucers. He couldn't believe it. What he had wanted was now being offered to him, but the person he loved was at stake. Freedom…aside from love, it was all that he wanted. And now, now, he would finally get it. Freedom, something which he had been robbed of for his entire existence. All in exchange for the death of a fallen archangel.

"Fuck you," he finally said.

"Think about it," Lucifer told him, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "That boy feels nothing for you. He even claims to hate you. What reason is there for you to continue loving him? He'll only do nothing but break your heart, over and over. Why continue tolerating him, and the pain that he gives you? He's better off dead for not appreciating your love, your efforts, and everything you've been through. Amon...." He looked at the demon, his gaze longing, seeking. "All I desire is for you to be happy."

"I'm happy the way things are," the prisoner retorted. "I don't care about that freedom. Nothing will change no matter what. I'll still love him, I'll still love all of my friends, and I'll still loathe and despise you for doing this to me."

"Your freedom is not the only thing that Lord Ashura has to offer. He is also offering the resurrection of Haine Roxius."

The prisoner's eyes went wide, as he looked up at Lucifer. Now this was somehow different. It was about Haine. Haine, who was the one and only person who accepted him fully for who and what he was, who understood him in all ways, and was the only one who had ever given him the right kind of love he needed. "H-Haine?" he repeated. "Resurrection...?"

Lucifer nodded. "Lord Ashura is willing to do so, for he, too, favors Haine. Kill Asch Lilith Grave, and not only will you be free, but Haine will be back. Haine."

"Haine...." The prisoner's head was spinning. He didn't know what to do, as confusion and pain racked his entire being. He was merely being asked to choose between the one who loved him, and one he loved but hated him. And he didn't know what to do. He was confused. He suddenly felt dizzy, and somehow panicked, as he struggled with the chains, causing them to scratch his wrists and ankles and make them bleed.

Lucifer's eyes widened. "Amon!" He ran inside, and grabbed the other man's wrists, while holding his ankles secure. "Don't do that, you're hurting yourself!"

"Haine.... Asch...." The demon was going insane, as he clutched his head tight. Memories flashed through his head, and he felt a searing pain all throughout his body until he could no longer take it. He screamed and writhed in agony, eyes wide and bloodshot, his blood dripping down his wrists and ankles. "No...no...don't do this to me...no...."

"Amon, hang in there!" Lucifer bit his lip. He felt guilty at what he had done. "Calm down!" he exclaimed. "It's all right...it's all right...."

"No...I don't want to kill Asch...." There were tears now, the pain too much to bear. It was like a large iron hand had suddenly grabbed his heart and gripped it tight, squeezing with all its strength, not giving a damn about the hurt that came along with it. "But I want Haine back...."

"Amon...."

Suddenly, as if remembering something, the demon softened, the pain vanishing slightly, and his body stopped its shaking. "No...." he said softly. "No...don't make me...choose...." And his eyes closed, and he collapsed.

Lucifer stared down at him, feeling the guilt. Silently, he lay the demon prisoner on the floor, brushing his bangs off his face. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to that of the younger man's, caressing it lightly with his tongue, before pulling away. "I am sorry...my dear Amon," he whispered. "But this is all that I know of to do, to make you mine." Then he stood up and exited the room.

When Xlein Amon Sataniel woke up, it was dark, and he was alone.

But he had already made a decision.


End file.
